


Vid: The Scientist

by violace



Series: vids by violace [25]
Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: The weapon is their language. If you learn it, when you really learn it, you begin to perceive time the way that they do. So you can see what's to come.





	Vid: The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> Runtime: 3:15  
> Song: The Scientist by Corinne Bailey Rae (originally by Coldplay)

Password: festivids


End file.
